Forever In Dreams
by Suikodude
Summary: Wow... been a long time since I've updated this story. Serena is haunted by dreams of a disfigured young man... but are they just dreams? (Oh... does anyone know where they moved the original stories? Thanks)
1. Prolouge: Childhood Dreams

Forever in Dreams  
  
This is a Sailor Moon Fanfic. The time that the story takes place is in the early 21st century. All Sailor Moon characters belong to their respective owners as well as any songs used in this story belongs to their performers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: Childhood Dreams  
  
They say that life is nothing but a dream. When one awakes, a new dream begins. And so our story begins in the dream of an eight-year-old child, a young girl who has a great destiny ahead of her…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The child ran giggling amongst flowers and butterflies. The bright colors and soothing green grass didn't sedate her vivaciousness. She ran on, letting her laughter fill the air.  
  
She unfortunately has the stamina of a rocket, able to put out a huge amount of energy before fizzling out. She's already showing signs of fatigue; profuse sweating, shallow breathing, and heart beating rapidly with each step. Looking ahead, her gaze fell upon a lone oak tree; it sat all by itself, like an outcast. She wasn't able to see any other trees nearby. Noticing the large shadows spread out beneath it, she decided to take a nap before resuming her activities. Soon safely under the invigorating shade, she begins to drift off into peaceful serenity.  
  
Suddenly, like a bird of prey swooping towards its prey, a dark figure leaps from the branches next to the girl. Her eyes weren't fully closed yet, and she saw the anomaly land in front of her. So startled was she that she was backing up quickly, only to be stopped by the tree. The thing's landing was as silent as a feather on silk sheets. It drew itself up to its full four and a half foot height and proclaimed, "I'm the conqueror of this mighty tree!"  
  
Looking upon the intruder, finally able to compose herself, she began to distinguish its features.  
  
It was actually a young boy, maybe her age if not a little older. He had on a pair of blue jeans with the legs slightly rolled up over his white sneakers. The gray T-shirt he wore had the letters USA in red, white and blue respectively. It had twigs caught in it. She giggled at him because his shirt appeared to be three sizes too big for him, coming up just above his knees. His hair looked as if he had been sucked up a tornado. It was a light dirty-blonde mess, jutting every-which-way as if it was deciding where go. It was long enough to slightly cover up his sparkling jade green eyes. It also had a few green leaves stuck here and there in it. His skin was deep shade of pink; whether it from exertion or sunburn, she could not tell. When he smiled, she noticed that he had a rather sizeable gap between his top front teeth. A slug-shaped scar could be seen on his chin just below his lips. The exuberance of energy and joyfulness radiating off him could be seen seeping from his pores. She had never met anyone like him before.  
  
Which is exactly what he was thinking about her. She had on a strange outfit; a creased navy blue skirt, a white blouse with a large navy blue collar that came out a bit, and she had a red bow tied in the front. Her clear, pool-like blue eyes shimmered in the sun that dappled across her face. Her skin was like porcelain. But the thing that caught his attention the most was…  
  
"What's with your hair?"  
  
"What about it," she asked nervously, clutching at one of her golden locks.  
  
"I can tell that you have pigtails, but what's up with the two tennis balls on each side?"  
  
"THEY'RE NOT TENNIS BALLS! THEY'RE ODANGO! ODANGO!!! This happens to be my favorite hairstyle, and I like it, so there," she said sticking out her tongue, turning away from him as pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, it looks cute, just like you do when you get angry."  
  
She blushed at this statement, and when she turned around, she saw his hand reaching down towards her.  
  
"My name is Brad, Brad Davis. Wanna be my friend?" he asked with hand outstretched.  
  
She gazed into his eyes, which were smiling as much as he was. A grin played across her face as she took the hand and pumped vigorously.  
  
"Serena Tsukino, and I would love to be friends with you."  
  
Her weariness forgotten, she began to chase after Brad in a rough-in- tumble game of tag.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the record, my story does not take place in the timeline of either the anime or manga. The first day in my story (not including the prologue) is May 24, 2002. In order for this to work, I had to change the birthdays. For instance, Serena was born on June 30, 1986 instead of 1978 as it was in the anime. Darien was born on August 3, 1983 instead of 1975 as was in the anime. This is my first fic, so please, be gentle in the review. 


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams?

Hey everyone! I know it has been a long time since I updated this story (Almost two friggin years!). So I hope that some people will actually enjoy this, since all I had before was the prologue. Oh. and one last thing, if anyone knows where Fanfiction.Net moved all the Original stories that used to be on this site, the first (counts on hand) 4 people who tell me the correct new address will get mentioned in the next story I do! So here it is. at long last, enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: Dreams?  
  
It was a beautiful, warm sunny day at the middle school that Serena and her friends attended. Not that she would notice, as she was currently sleeping (not so quietly) through her final class of the day. She figured that the teacher wouldn't care, seeing as it was the last day of school before she would attend high school. right after summer break that is.  
  
She dreamed as she slumbered, a smile forming on her face as her subconscious painted her a portrait of things that would come in her future. She pictured herself in her twenties, wearing a flowing white bridal dress, walking down the aisle to her waiting groom, her beloved Darien. In the distance, she could see the spires being built out in the middle of Tokyo that would one day form part of the structure that would be their palace in Crystal Tokyo. She turned her gaze back to her soul mate. but all she saw was black instead. She started to panic, as what she would normally do in these kinds of situations. She turned around suddenly when she heard a 'clunk' behind her, staring directly into a pair of blue eyes. her own, once she realized she was staring at a full length, ornate mirror, which show cased her more matured looks and the shimmering gown she wore. As she watched, her reflection began to shift, morphing backwards in time, till she appeared as she would today, a 15 year old young woman, clad in her school outfit. The mirror shifted once more, but instead of showing her reflection, it showed an open field, bright green grass and beautiful flowers surrounding a tall and proud oak tree, which sat all alone under a clear azure sky. She meant to press herself closer to the mirror, a strange feeling of déjà vu overcame her as she recognized this place, but like Alice and her Looking Glass, she fell through the portal instead, landing on top of the soft grass. She peered over her shoulder to find that the entrance through the mirror had vanished, but she didn't care, wanting to draw closer to the tall tree, wanting very much to see if an old friend of childhood's past still resided here. With each slow step, a faint melody could be heard rising from the other side of the tree. Closer and closer she came, realizing that it was a voice. there was no lyrics or any words at all to the tune, just a deep, sorrowful sound that resonated, filling her with a despaired heart. As she peered forward, she could make out the figure of someone leaning against the tree, looking up to the heavens with a longing look. He had wavy, deep brown hair, and the she could just barely make out his jade eye, seeing only half of his body from the side. He wore a deep black T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, a belt holding them to his body and a pair of worn out sneakers on his feet. She was less than 4 yards away when the young man before her stopped his song, his right eye swiveled to fall upon her form, looking at her with malice, which caused her to take an involuntary step back before she realized that his anger was not directed at her.  
  
"What do you want? And who the hell are you?" his baritone voice inquired, holding a southern accent like the one she heard in the movies, but not so stereotypically thick like the red necks she saw in those films. He didn't even turn to look at her with both eyes.  
  
He voice caught in her throat when she heard him, at the same time knowing who he is and wondering who he was. The only thing she could utter was "Brad.?"  
  
He chuckled, closing his eyes as he no longer looked at her "No. that is my name.. I asked what was yours?"  
  
"Brad. don't you remember me. it is me. Serena. Serena Tsukino," she said, taking a step closer, wondering why her dreams were showing her this older version of a long, almost forgotten imaginary friend.  
  
She could see his lips repeating her name, as if to try and place it. Then he laughed, a chuckling sound issuing from his throat as he stood away from the tree and faced her. If she was afraid of the harshness of his voice before, then the sight that stood before her made her scream as if she was witnessing a murder.  
  
The entire left side of his face was like melted cheddar, a slick with burn scar tissue. No hair remained on the top or at his eyebrows, his entire left eye was sealed shut, having fused together from whatever inferno gave him these wounds.  
  
His right eye shot open as he looked at her "Hehehe. out of all the people my troubled psyche could produce. why you of all people. a fictional being," he laughed harder "Oh. wow. God. you've out done yourself this time. As if my physical deformities weren't enough. you now send 'this'?" he motion at Serena, who reeled from being implied as nothing more than a thing.  
  
"But. Brad. don't you.," she held up her hand as she came in closer, determined to figure out what was wrong with this boy, which might help her explain her own troubled mind, since he was just a figment of it.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL CAN I NOT GET ANY PEACE!? EVEN IN MY OWN FUCKING DREAMS!!!" he screamed, slamming his fist into the oak, which filled the air with an unbearable boom..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*BOOM!* "MS.TSUKINO!!!" screamed her teacher, who hovered over her  
desk, clutching the thick book that she just slammed hard into her  
student's desk to  
wake her, knuckles white as a vein popped in her forehead.  
  
"WAAAAH!!! I am up! I am up!" Serena shot straight up. a sweat drop on her head as she stared at her fuming teacher.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino. could you just humor me this one time and STAY THE HELL AWAKE DURING MY CLASS!!!" she grew giant sized, head becoming super deformed, huge fangs and fire formed in her mouth.  
  
Serena nodded meekly, which drew uproarious laughter from the rest of the class, which soon came to an abrupt halt the moment the teacher glared at the rest of the class. The bell rang and students began to file out. "Have a good summer. and don't be a bit scared of starting high school!" she called out, slumping into her chair behind her desk.  
  
As Serena walked out of class, both holding her head low from the berating she received and pale as a sheet from her horrible nightmare, she didn't even notice her azure haired best friend, Amy Muzino, who was chuckling. "Really, the teacher is right after all. you do need to sleep more often. outside of class that is" she winked at her sulking friend.  
  
As the rounded the corner of the street that would lead them home, a black cat leaped out and sat on top of the concrete wall, looking down at the two Sailor Scouts. "I am glad I found you girls. I want you both to meet with the other Scouts at Rei's temple" Luna told them both.  
  
"What for?" Amy asked.  
  
"I just got a horrible feeling. as if a Negaversian was in your school. but it didn't feel like it was entirely one. like a copy but not an exact one" she turned her eyes on cat eyes on Serena, who was fish belly white once more "Why Serena, what is the matter with you?"  
  
"He. doesn't believe I exist. so how is it that he can?" she said more to herself than anyone else.  
  
To be continued in Chapter 2: Dreams are Reality, and Vice Versa  
  
Phew.. damn. that took a lot out of me haha! I hope you find this exciting, as next time, more will be revealed about the mysterous Brad! So send me your reviews, but if your going to critize, please, make sure it is constructive. Thanks! 


End file.
